


Reflections

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: Tom has discovered his deepest desire and seeks to possess it!!





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This dribble FanFiction was written for the Dark Lords Poison Mini Story Prompt and the sentence I had to use was:
> 
> "They should be terrified of you. "
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> {1}

[](https://ibb.co/ZYxzsK2)   


Tom gazed into the mirror lost in his own thoughts until the image in the mirror was no longer of him in his slytherin robes. Instead, the mirror showed him standing on a hill with an army bowing before him. 

Tom continued to watch as a woman with dark curly hair wearing dark robes approached him. "It has been done My Lord."

Tom's pulse quicken at the sound of the woman addressing him as lord and felt an intense feeling of desire rise up in his chest. He wanted more than just this woman to address him this way he wanted the world to kneel at his feet the way the army of dark robed figures did in the scene before him. 

Tom's eyes focused on the reflection of him possessing what he now knew was his deepest desire and smiled swearing an oath to make this more than a mere reflection this was going to be his future. 

The moment he made the vow, he saw his reflection turn to look at him. "They should be terrified of you." Tom glared at himself before walking away from the mirror. 

"Don't worry they will be."

~EzioBladeSpade~


End file.
